Just You and Me
by yamgo
Summary: Chino notices her feelings for Cocoa and decides to tell her about it. A cute and uplifting love-story unfolds. Pure Fluff.


**A/N:** Thanks for clicking and reading my first fanfiction ever. I tried my best and put quite some effort into it.

It turned out longer than I initially planned, but I had a lot of fun while writing it.

English isn't my first language, thus there are bound to be some mistakes and I'd be really grateful if you could point them out to me. Of course, I'm also happy about any other type of criticism and I'm obviously going to read every comment on this fic.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GochiUsa.

* * *

"Huaahhh." Cocoa gets up from her bed, yawns, and stretches her upper body. The rising sun shines through the window into her room and onto the bed. It's the beginning of a new day at Rabbits House.

"Ugh, I'm still tired from yesterday ..." she grumbles and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

She and Chino had been playing cards together all evening, and not being able to win a single game, Cocoa didn't let Chino go until her honor as a big sister was restored. She didn't manage to win though and fell asleep on top of her bed just before midnight.

 _Oh, Chino isn't here._ Cocoa notices while looking at the empty bed beside her and around the room. The cards on the table are also gone.

 _I guess she went into her room after I fell asleep._

She feels a little lonely thinking about that and starts mumbling to herself: "She could have slept in my bed, hmph. I mean, I'm her big sister after all and I like sleeping together with Chino ..."

Cocoa is lost in her thoughts like that for a while when someone gently knocks at the door and opens it a gap.

"Cocoa? Are you awake?" a little voice asks.

"Ah, Chino. Yes I'm awake. Good morning." Cocoa replies.

The door opens and Chino along with Tippy on her head walk into the room.

"Good morning Cocoa." she says. "Have you slept well?"

Cocoa can only feel a bit embarrassed at the question and replies: "Y-Yes I have, thank you. And sorry about yesterday! I kept you awake half the night and then just suddenly fell asleep ..."

"It's okay Cocoa, I had fun and I kind of expected that to happen." Chino tells her and Tippy nods in agreement.

"B-But I'm your big sister! At least that's what I thought, but as a big sister I'm not supposed to fall asleep before you do and also I shouldn't be completely beaten by you in card games a-and-"

Cocoa starts to tear up.

"Cocoa ..." Chino doesn't know how to react to the sudden tears forming in Cocoas eyes so early in the morning. She really did believe the last evening was a lot of fun and didn't know Cocoa felt so bad about it.

"D-Don't worry about it, really!" she says hastily, but Cocoa keeps whining.

"I still think you are, um ..." Now Chino starts to feel a bit embarrassed too.

"I think ... you are a great big sister." she mumbles shyly.

"Chino." Cocoas eyes widen and sparkle brightly after hearing those words out of Chinos mouth.

Not a second later, she jumps out of her blanket and tosses herself at Chino, diving into a big hug.

"CHIIINOOO!" Cocoa cries out happily and starts cuddling Chino. "You are the best little sister I could ask for, I love you sooo much." she proclaims, not letting go of her.

Chino turns red and can only muster to stammer a few words: "Cocoa, s-stop it ..."

But the cuddling continues.

"C-Cocoa, really, I'm starting to feel weird when you say and do things like that ..." she tries to argue.

However, the grinning Cocoa, without a trace left of the slightly depressed self she displayed just a moment ago, doesn't loosen her grip, but instead keeps rubbing her cheeks all over Chino.

"It's true! I really love you, Chino!"

"Ah-" Chino can't believe how fast her heart starts beating and how hot her head suddenly feels every time she hears Cocoa say this, and she doesn't know at all how to deal with those feelings.

"C-Cocoa, we should get ready for school." is the only thing she manages to get out.

Cocoa abruptly rises her head as if she just remembered.

"Oh, right! Sorry Chino, I just can't stop myself from wanting to cuddle you, you are just way too cute." she explains smiling.

"And the same goes for Tippy."

She starts petting Tippy, who somehow managed not to fall down from Chinos head during this whole ordeal.

"The bath is free, you can use it to get ready. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Chino says with her cheeks still crimson.

"Huh? Are you not coming with me?" Cocoa asks surprised.

Chino shakes her head.

"I'm already finished since I got up earlier, and I didn't want to wake you because we stayed up so late."

Cocoa falls to the floor, yells: "I'm a bad big sister after all!" and begins to cry again.

"But!" she wipes her tears away, pulls herself up from the ground and forms her hand into a fist. "But I, Cocoa Hoto, swear on this day, that I will become the best big sister Chino could ever ask for, and that I will not disappoint you or your expectations in me!"

"I-I see." Chino is surprised by the sudden exclamation.

"Maybe you should start by getting ready then, or I think we might end up being late for class."

"R-right! Don't worry Chino, your big sis got everything under control!" Cocoa says giving her a thumbs up and then starts walking towards the bathroom in a hastened pace.

 _Is that so?_ Chino wonders to herself and begins going down the stairs, while not being able to stop thinking about what just happened at all.

It's strange. She doesn't know what it is, but for some reason it's not unpleasant to get hugged by Cocoa, and being told to be loved isn't so bad either. Actually, she rather enjoys it. She enjoys being hugged and cuddled and just being together with Cocoa in general, but the more she thinks about it, the more evident it becomes to her: That isn't all she wants to do, she wants more.

Chino feels the heat in her body rising up again and quickly shakes her head. _W-what am I thinking?_

"W-Woah! Careful there!" her grandfather exclaims trying to stay on Chinos head.

"Ah, sorry Tippy." Chino apologizes.

"It's fine, it's fine, Chino. But why were you shaking your head so vigorously? Thinking about something unpleasant?" he asks.

"It's not unpleasant, it's just ... sorry it's nothing." She goes quiet.

"I don't believe it's nothing Chino, and I'm here to listen you know. Or is it something you can't talk to your grandfather about?"

"That's not it. I don't really know myself ... I think I might be weird." she says with her head hanging down.

"I don't think you are weird. I think you are very hardworking and gentle, and no matter what happens, you will always be my lovely little granddaughter."

"Grandpa ..." Chino starts to raise her chin a little again.

"So whatever it is you are worrying about,-" he continues. "-I'm sure you can handle it. Because you are also very strong Chino, and you have many good friends, friends who will support you and stay by your side whenever you need them."

Chino feels genuinely happy about what her grandfather just said.

"I see ... you are right. Thank you, grandpa."

"Mhmm." he nods.

They wait in silence for a while after that, just sitting there together on the stairs, when Chino decides to break it again and asks: "Grandpa, how did you know you were in love with grandma?"

"Huh?" he wonders. "How did I know that I was in love?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that's quite a difficult question to answer." he says.

"I think ... it just came to me one day. And on that day I understood it like it was the clearest and most obvious thing in the world. I started to feel it every time I was together with your grandmother, and felt it even stronger when we were apart. I wanted to be with her as much as I could and didn't want to stray from her side for even the tiniest of moments. I decided to tell her about my feelings, and as it turned out, she felt the same for me." he tells Chino while getting slightly melancholic at his own story.

"So that's it ..." she states absently-minded.

"Ah, sorry Chino. I guess I wasn't of much help, I hardly answered your question."

"Uh-uh, that's not true." she contradicts him and shakes her head a bit.

"I believe I understand it a little better now. Thank you."

"Is that so." he replies and can't help but smile. "So, this is about love then, hmm?"

Chino goes red and stares at the floor.

"Ah, what a joyful day to experience my granddaughter falling in love! What a happy grandfather I am indeed!" Tippy exclaims laughing.

Chino doesn't know what to say, but luckily for her at that moment Cocoa comes stumbling down the stairs.

"Chiiinooo! I'm really sorry you had to wait so long! I tried to be as fast as I could, but then I noticed how late it is already and I think we- we might not make it because of me, and- and you're going to be late, and I'm so sorry!" she spurts out while hardly breathing at all.

"Ah, Cocoa. Don't worry, I think we can still make it." Chino tries to calm her down.

"Right, right." Cocoa takes some deep breaths.

"Wait ... isn't it the big sisters role to be optimistic in such situations?" Cocoa wonders and suddenly exclaims: "That's right! You don't have to worry Chino, we can still make it in time! I'll make sure we will, just leave it to your big sis!"

"Uh ..." Chino is at a loss for words, but before she can even begin thinking about how to react to that sudden outburst, Cocoa grabs her hand and pulls her along.

Hand in hand they leave the house together and make their way towards school.

* * *

Even though they were late, it was an otherwise ordinary day at their schools for each of the two girls.

They both spend time chatting and playing with their friends, and both enjoyed a nice lunch in good company.

However, Chino wasn't able to concentrate during her classes at all, as she was stuck thinking about Cocoa and the things her grandfather told her about love.

Even now, while working at Rabbits House together with Cocoa and Rize after school already ended, her mind still keeps wandering off from time to time.

"Chino, are you ok?" Rize asks standing next to her. "You're kind of spacing out a lot today."

"Huh? Oh, am I?" Chino is surprised Rize noticed, but that's probably something friends can do.

"Yeah, you've been stirring this cup of coffee for probably half an hour already." she says and points towards the cup on the counter in front of Chino.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't notice." She quickly pulls the spoon out of the cup and starts blushing.

"You don't need to apologize, I am just a little worried. Is everything okay?" Rize asks.

"Ah, yeah, thank you I'm fine. I just have been thinking about some things lately." Chino tries to explain.

"Is that so ..." Rize doesn't seem convinced.

"But if something is wrong, you can always come to tell us. Alright?"

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Rize."

Rize smiles and goes to welcome the guests that entered the cafe.

At the same time Chino starts watching Cocoa, who is busy tending to the other customers, taking orders and serving them, full of the same vigor and happiness that she always shows.

Chino probably knew already since a while ago, but after thinking about it all day she is finally able to admit it to herself: She is in love with Cocoa.

It's just as her grandfather said, she wants to be with Cocoa and misses her when they are not together. She also wants to talk with her, laugh with her, cuddle with her and also ... kiss her.

Chino short-circuits at the thought of that and drops the spoon she was holding. A loud clanking noise echoes through the cafe as it hits the floor.

Cocoa quickly comes running over. "Chino, did you drop something? Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Cocoa ... I-I'm fine, I just dropped a spoon. I'm sorry." Chino apologizes, then bends down and picks it up.

Cocoa lets out a relieved sigh and smiles at Chino. "That's good then. I was worried something had happened to you."

Chinos heart skips a beat at the sight of Cocoas pure smile and her honest concern.

"Cocoa ..." She stares at Cocoa. She knows how red her face must be right now, but she can't bring herself to look away.

"Is something the matter Chino? Don't tell me you actually did hurt yourself?!" Cocoa begins worrying again.

"No, nothing like that, really. But ... I think I have to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?" Cocoa asks a little surprised.

"I can't really tell you here. Can you come into my room after work is over?"

"Sure. Don't worry about it, your big sister is here for you! I will listen to everything you have to say." Cocoa declares proudly and grins from ear to ear.

Chino thanks her and they continue their work normally till the end of their shifts. They change out of their uniforms and afterwards see Rize off outside the cafe.

"It's getting dark already." Cocoa says when she notices the sun setting in the distance.

"Yeah." Chino answers quietly.

"Good work today, Chino."

"You too, Cocoa."

With neither of them saying anything else they keep watching the sun together in silence for a while, as it slowly makes it way behind the horizon of the town.

After the sun disappeared and the two girls went back inside, Cocoa says: "Wow, that was so beautiful!"

"It was." Chino agrees.

Cocoa glances at her and asks: "So, you wanted to talk to me about something, right? Should I come with you to your room right now?"

"Y-Yeah, I think that should be fine." Chino answers, a little unsure about if this really was a good idea.

On their way to Chinos room, Cocoa can't help but smirk. She whispers to herself: "Hehe, alone together with my little Chino." and then begins humming a happy tune.

They enter the room, Chino closes the door and then goes to sit on her bed.

"Cocoa, can you come sit here with me please?" she asks nervously, pointing towards the empty spot next to her.

"Ah, of course! I would do everything for my lovely Chino!" Cocoa answers, full of happiness from her cute little sisters request.

She takes a seat beside Chino on the bed and asks eagerly: "So, what troubles you Chino? How can your big sister help you? Tell me everything!"

Chino thinks about what to say for a moment, but then decides it would be the best to just tell it straight out.

She looks directly into Cocoas eyes.

"Cocoa, I'm in love with you."

"Huh?"

Cocoa is noticeably surprised, but before she can answer Chino continues: "I love you Cocoa, I love you so much my heart hurts whenever I'm with you. Not just as a friend or a sister, Cocoa, I really love you!"

She just spills out all of her feelings to Cocoa.

"Since the day you arrived here you were always by my side, you always supported me, and always cheered me up with your silly jokes and your carefree attitude. You changed me, Cocoa. Just by being there for me, you changed me so much. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Chino notices her eyes getting misty, but she doesn't stop.

"Cocoa, I don't want you to ever go away from me! I want to spend more time together with you and with everyone. I want us to stay together forever!"

Chino starts crying. She set free all the things that she bottled up inside of her, and said way more than she originally planned to.

Meanwhile, overwhelmed by Chinos sudden flood of emotions, Cocoa isn't able to say anything.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Chino sobs. "I'm weird. I know I am, but it hurts so much, imagining that you could leave me one day. I'm sorry Cocoa, this is so stupid, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not stupid!" Cocoa interrupts her.

"You care so much about me and about your friends, something like that could never be stupid!" she shouts out.

"Your feelings are beautiful Chino, so don't say something like that! Just don't ..." Cocoa also starts getting teary-eyed.

"I didn't know. I ... I didn't know you felt so strong for me, I never imagined. I'm happy, Chino, ... I'm really happy." And the tears begin rolling down her face too.

"Cocoa ..." Chino looks at her with glistening eyes.

"I feel the same, Chino. I don't want us to be separated either. You are so sweet, and beautiful, and kind, and I-" Cocao pauses.

"I ... I love you too, Chino. I really do. I love you!" she exclaims with a smile as radiant as the sun.

"Cocoa!"

They fall into each others arms and neither of them can hold back even the slightest drop of their tears anymore now.

"Is this truly okay? Is it okay for us to be together?" Chino weeps.

"Of course it is, Chino. I love you. I will never leave your side and I won't let anyone convince me otherwise." Cocoa whispers into her ear, hugging her even tighter.

They stay like this for a while, just feeling each others warmth and listening to their heartbeats.

"This means we are lovers now, right?" Chino asks after they both calmed down a bit.

"Ah, y-yes I think so." Cocoa responds a little embarrassed.

"So we can do things lovers do now?"

"Yeah." Cocoa murmurs.

"Then-" Chino straightens herself up and fixes her gaze at Cocoa, their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. "Can we kiss, Cocoa?"

Cocoas heart starts beating like crazy and her face reddens like an apple.

"K-k-kiss?" Cocoa stammers.

"I want to kiss you, Cocoa." Chino utters unfazed.

 _Just when did my lovely little Chino become so bold?_ Cocoa thinks to herself. But it's okay.

She answers Chino with determination on her face, after all she is the older one of them and should take the lead in such situations: "Alright. Let's kiss."

Even though the both of them displayed so much courage just now, their nervousness starts to kick back in.

"O-Ok, h-here I go!" Cocoa declares and holds Chino by her shoulders. She leans herself in and slowly closes the distance between them.

Just barely before their lips touch each other, she whispers: "I love you, Chino."

"I love you too, Cocoa."

And then they meet.

Time comes to a halt and the world around the girls disappears. In this moment, only the two of them exist.

They feel the heat of their connection slowly making its way through their entire bodies, taking over everything in its path and setting their hearts aflutter. It's an overwhelming sensation, but it's also a soft and gentle kiss that confirms their feelings for each other once more.

After their lips parted they just sit there, looking at each other, and trying to get a grasp of reality.

Cocoa brushes over her mouth with her fingertips. "That ... was my first kiss."

"Mine too." Chino replies.

"It felt ... really good." Cocoa says, still a little light-headed from the experience.

Chino nods. "I never imagined a kiss to be so amazing, but ... I'm sure I only feel this way because it is with you, Cocoa."

"I feel the same, Chino. My kisses are only for you and they will stay yours forever." Cocoa smiles.

"But that also means you have to let me kiss you whenever I want to." she adds.

"I don't really mind ... being kissed more by Cocoa." Chino mentions with a small voice.

"Is that so?" Cocoa is visibly happy about that.

"Well, then-" she grabs Chino and pushes her onto the bed. "-I'm sure you don't mind me kissing you some more."

Cocoa starts bombarding Chino with kisses all over her face. Her nose, her cheeks, her brows and forehead, no place is safe from Cocoas lips.

"C-Cocoa! S-Stop! That t-tickles!" Chino tries to resist, but starts to crack up.

"Haha, C-Cocoa, it really tickles! A-Ahaha!" Her eyes fill with tears of laughter.

"How could I *smooch* stop kissing *smooch* such a lovely face?" Cocoa says not listening to her request and continues the attack.

This goes on for a while, until the exhausted Cocoa falls on the bed right next to Chino and tries to regain some air into her lungs. Both the girls breath heavily and stare at the ceiling, attempting to cool down a bit after everything that happened.

"It's really mysterious, you know." Cocoa starts talking. "It's like nothing has changed between us, but at the same time, everything changed ..."

Chino stays silent.

"Ah, I'm not really making much sense, am I?" Cocoa asks.

Chino shakes her head.

"I understand what you mean Cocoa."

"I see. I'm glad then. Hey, Chino?"

"Hm?"

"Can we tell the others tomorrow that we are lovers now? I'm sure they will be supportive of us."

"Y-Yeah, I believe that's a good idea. Actually, I also wanted to talk to my father and Tippy about it, because I thought that maybe we could inherit the cafe together some day ... I mean, after marriage and stuff ..."

Cocoa turns her head in surprise and looks at the bright-red faced Chino.

"Chino?! You mean it?"

"Only if you want to of course ..."

"There's no way I could not want that!" Cocoa exclaims with a sound of delight, "CHIIINOOO!" and then commences another cuddling onslaught.

This eventful day marks the beginning of a long and happy life together for the two of them, filled with bliss, laughter, excitement and joy, and underlining all that: a dazzling and undying love.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, that's it, I hope you liked it. If there is any interest, I'd like to write stories for the other characters as well. I'm probably going to anyway :D

Thanks for your time!


End file.
